


Heroes Need Help, Too

by alenenb



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alenenb/pseuds/alenenb
Summary: AVENGERS: ENDGAME MAJOR SPOILERS!!!!SPOILERSPeter isn’t taking Tony’s death well, and May needs help.Just to make things clear, Steve is NOT old Steve, he decided to come back as normal from taking the stones back, but Sam is still Captain America.Also in this I guess the rest of the team have gotten to know Peter a little better now, Tony (or Happy) gave them his and May’s contact just in case





	Heroes Need Help, Too

> “Peter, honey? I made dinner if you’re up for it.”

Peter ignored May, but it’s not like that was new. He didn’t want to talk at all, didn’t have the energy to. After a while of silence from May’s invite, she gently knocked on Peter’s bedroom door.

“Peter?” She pushed the door open slowly to see Peter under the covers, laying on his side with his eyes bloodshot. “Would you like to eat anything?”

“N’thank you,” Peter muttered weakly, his blanket muffling his words.

May just sighed, not out of impatience, but concern for her nephew. She walked over to where he lay and leaned over Peter, running her fingers through his hair.

“I know it’s hard, honey,” she said softly, “but it’s been over a week, and I don’t think it’s healthy to stay in bed for that long. You haven’t eaten for more than once a day.”

Silence.

“I’ll have your plate in the kitchen for you, ok? If you’re up to it.” She smiled and kissed Peter’s forehead. He closed his eyes and sighed shakily. May saw Peter give her a small nod and she stood up to leave the room.

May left Peter’s door open by a crack. She started to pace around their living room, trying to think. She didn’t blame Peter at all for acting like this, Tony’s death was hard on her too, and so many other people for sure. But it hurt her seeing Peter absent from the world, acting so different than his usual self. After twenty minutes, she looked at the food she set out for Peter. Deciding he wouldn’t be coming to eat tonight, she put the food in the fridge, it had gotten cold anyway.

She needed to try something different. Maybe someone who was closer to Peter in this situation...

 _That’s it._ She grabbed her phone, and paused. Who was she going to call? She remembered Tony and the Black Widow had a history...... but she died too.

 _Rest In Peace Natasha_ , May thought to herself.

Wasn’t one of the guys a therapist? She didn’t have any of his contacts though, she didn’t even remember his name. But she did remember who he was friends with.

She dialed the number and waited for an answer.

* * *

Steve knocked on the door to the apartment. The door swung open before he even put his hand back to his side, and was greeted by a short woman with long brown hair.

“Hi, come in,” she said, and stepped out of the way to let the super-soldier, or ex super-soldier, in. She closed the door and turned around, taking a deep breath to compose herself.

“Are you ok ma’am?” Steve asked, and was a little surprised to see a small grin grow on her face.

“I’m fine, and call me May, please,” she sat on the couch and invited Steve to sit next to her. “It’s just Peter I’m worried about.”

Steve nodded in understanding and waited for her to continue. May kept her voice down to almost a whisper so Peter wouldn’t hear. “He hasn’t come out of bed since.... Tony.. and I’m just worried. I just-“ she covered her face in her hands. “I don’t know what to do.” She looked up at Steve, “I just figured you have experience, and you knew Tony better than I did.... and I know your friend is more experienced in this and I would’ve called him if I had his number-“

“Hey,” Steve held his hand up so May would stop rambling. “It’s ok, Sam’s not available right now anyway. And I don’t mind helping Peter at all.”

May nodded, relaxing her tense shoulders.  “Um, his room’s just down the hall. And would you like to eat anything? I have leftover from dinner.”

“I’m ok, thank you.” Steve stood up and was about to head to Peter’s room when he hesitated. May was about to ask what was wrong when Steve stepped forward and gave May a hug. Not a swift strong hug, but comforting and gentle. May tensed up, surprised and confused at first, but she relaxed in Steve’s arms, and they stayed like that for a few moments. Steve let go and saw how tired May really was.

“Thank you,” May whispered.

“Just relax, ok? You need sleep as much as Peter does. It’s ok, he’s in safe hands.” May gave a nod and Steve walked down the hall to Peter’s room. He softly knocked on the door.

“Peter? Can I come in?” he asked. After no answer, Steve pushed to door open a little, and saw Peter in his bed.

Steve’s heart immediately plummeted when he saw Peter’s condition. He looked nothing like the joyful energetic kid who fawned over the Avengers 24/7. His eyes were bloodshot, his face was pale, and he looked lost in his eyes, far away.

“Peter?”

No answer.

Steve walked up to Peter’s bed. “Hey Peter? It’s me, it’s Steve.”

Peter blinked and looked up, as if he just noticed someone was in the room. “Steve?” he croaked.

“Hey bud,” Steve smiled. “Can I sit down?”

Peter nodded and Steve sat on the side of Peter’s bed, so they were facing the same way. He put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “How are you feeling?”

Peter didn’t say anything, but it was still an answer. Steve knew how he was feeling, after he’d lost Bucky from the train he didn’t feel like moving or talking for a month. But he forced himself to, putting on the “Captain” persona to hide what he was going through. He cringed, remembering how unhealthy that was.

“It’s ok, I’m here,” Steve said, barely a whisper, as he ran his hand through Peter’s hair, almost massaging him. Physical contact can be soothing and Steve used it hoping it will help Peter.

He then saw Peter shut his eyes tight, and tears started falling down his face. He started to tremble, and Steve’s heart broke seeing the boy cry.

“I miss him,” Peter choked out, and Steve saw he was lost, yearning for someone to love him. Steve realized he’s lost three father figures in his life, two in the past year, and the kids not even out of high school.

Peter slightly lifted his arm, and it wasn’t much, but Steve immediately got the signal. He helped Peter sit up and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close to his chest and letting the kid sob into his shoulder.

Steve’s own vision stared to blur, and his voice trembled a little when he spoke.

“I miss him too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This started as an idea on twitter, then became a one shot. I might add more chapter to this idk yet. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
